Max
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Sequel de O Que Eu Também Não Entendo . Max era apenas um bom pai. Ele só queria netos antes de morrer, era pedir demais? Ele realmente achava que não.


Max

* * *

Sinopse: Max era apenas um bom pai. Ele só queria netos antes de morrer, era pedir demais? Ele realmente achava que não.

* * *

**N/a: Essa é uma especie de continuação da fic "O Que Eu Também Não Entendo" (Você pode procurá-la no meu perfil).**

Eu não tinha pensando em fazer dessa short uma continuação de "O que...", mas me parece um bom prólogo para uma nova estória, não é? Rs. Yeah, eu sou completamente insana.

**Spoiler da quarta temporada aqui. Mas agora não lembro o episódio. ****E quinta temporada.**

**

* * *

**

**Vocês sabem que "Bones" não me percente, não é? Eu sei, é uma coisa realmente triste.  
Desculpem os erros, eu espero que de divirtam de qualquer forma.**

---

Capítulo Único

---

-Você já dormiu com o Booth? – indagou com curiosidade.

Brennan ergueu a vista para seu pai, franzindo o cenho. - Eu não acho que seja da sua conta.

-Booth disse que vocês não.

A jovem mulher ergueu a sobrancelha - Ele _falou_ com você sobre sexo? – Max observou que sua filha parecia verdadeiramente interessada agora. Ligeiramente chocada. Porém, mais divertida.

-Não exatamente, eu fiz a pergunta que fiz a você. Que, a propósito, não respondeu.

Brennan sequer se abalou - Porque eu acho que você não tenha nada que ver com minha vida sexual... – ela o fitou com seus grandes olhos azuis, falando num tom lento como se repreendesse uma criança de três anos. - Com quem eu deixo ou não de ter relações sexuais.

Max fez uma careta quando o sermão da sua filha continuou. - Honey, eu só quero seu bem. E se você sente desconfortável--

Brennan abalou as mãos, interrompendo-o. - Eu realmente não me sinto. Eu não entendo porque não acreditou em Booth, no entanto. Ele é um homem muito descente e honesto - não havia intenção de alfinetar, ela realmente não percebeu que estava ferindo sem querer seu pai com isso, Max deu um sorriso fraco. - Quanto a sua pergunta: Não, eu não dormi com Booth.

-Ele é gay?

-_Perdão?_

-Gay, você sabe. Ele é atraído por homens?

Brennan o fitou chocada por mais um segundo antes de rir, ela riu com vontade. - Deus, pai - ela virou os olhos lacrimejantes - Como Booth costuma dizer, e eu cito: "não há maneira no inferno" de ele ser gay.

-Eu pensei que você não aceitasse nada como 100 por cento certo...

-Acredite em mim, eu não aceito - Brennan disse seriamente.

Mas Booth? Booth era algo totalmente diferente. Ela não podia analisá-lo cientificamente. Ela poderia tentar fazê-lo, obviamente – Inferno, ela tentara!  
Assim como estranhamente ela sabia, apenas sabia, que analisar Booth racionalmente não daria certo, não seria nada efetivo, apenas porque ele era tão incrivelmente passional. Apaixonado mesmo. Ela era fascinada pelas respostas instintivas dele.  
Não, cientificamente nunca seria suficiente.

-Então...?

Ela o fitou por um segundo, considerando se deveria revelar seu secreto preferido (não que fosse um segredo de verdade, desde o "incidente" – era assim que Booth, em profunda negação, estava chamando o episódio - no consultório de Sweets). Ela deu de ombros um instante depois: - Booth é atraído por mim, pai.

-Oh?

-Eu também sou atraída por ele. E estou resolvendo o problema – ela explicou distraidamente.

-Problema? – ele perguntou quase com medo.

-Claro – Brennan deu de ombros, seu olhar longe por um instante antes de se voltar para Max. – Quanto ao sexo – ela sorriu perversamente para si mesma.

Era o sorriso que homens matariam para receber. Max imediatamente sentiu o rosto empalidecer. Era, também, o tipo de olhar que um pai nunca está disposto ou preparado para ver no rosto de sua garotinha.

Levou dois segundos para ele perceber que ela ainda estava falando, algo a ver com como ela atrairia Booth para sua "armadilha". Senhor Deus, era tão... tão errado que ele tinha de ouvir isso - Opa... – Max ergueu as duas mãos em sinal de 'pare', muito veementemente - Muita informação, Honey.

Ela o fitou inocentemente:  
– Eu pensei que queria saber sobre a condição sexual do meu relacionamento com Booth.

Max estremeceu. – Eu acho tem razão, como sempre, amor: não é da minha conta.

Brennan riu. Satisfeita ao se dar conta que seu adorável pai sociopata não perguntaria qualquer coisa sobre sexo para ela outra vez. Jamais.

**Fim**


End file.
